Dear Lily - Round 6 of the QLFC
by HarryPotterGirlForever
Summary: Written for round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Oneshot. James writes Lily a letter in first year - this is where the infatuation begins.


_Quidditch League, Round 6_

_Position: Beater 1_

_Prompts:_

_(quote) "If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill" – Danish Proverb_

_(word) willing_

_Letter to: Someone you don't know very well_

_Word Count: 966_

* * *

Lily,

It's me. James. You know, James Potter? I bumped into you at the Halloween party and spilt pumpkin juice on you and made your top go see-through?

Sorry about that. I certainly didn't plan it. And believe me, I tried to stop all of those boys from pointing and staring and laughing.

You sit behind me in Defence Against the Dark Arts as well, do you remember? Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter? Again, sorry if we annoy you with all of the talking and that time I accidently hit you in the back of the head with my wand.

I'll also use this opportunity to apologise for the time I got you into trouble for helping me in Charms. And when Sirius switched your potion with ours because he'd messed our one up. To be honest, though, Professor Slughorn should've known it wasn't yours – Like you would make such an awful Forgetfulness Potion!

But what I really feel bad about is Snape. I know he's your friend and I'm sorry me and Padfoot – I mean, Sirius – have been being a bit mean to him. Ok, very mean. Pretty horrible, actually. He really doesn't deserve it. Well, he does, but that's not the point.

I know this will probably seem strange to you when you read this, a letter from a boy you hardly know, giving you a heartfelt apology for a load of things that you've probably forgotten by now.

But I do have an ulterior motive. We're in the same House and the same lessons and I see you a lot in the Common Room and sometimes in the library when I'm with Moony – Remus – there. While I'm at it, sorry about that spillage of ink on the book you were reading. That was us – although it was an accident, I promise!

Anyway, I see you around a lot. But I don't really know you that well. And, well… I think that's bad. I want to get to know you better, Lily Evans. I want to talk to you, I want to laugh with you, I want to share an inside joke with you.

I want to do homework with you, I want to study with you, and work in lessons with you. I want to be friends with you.

Lily, I can't stop thinking about you! All your friends seem nice and I'm not sure if they hate me or like me or what, but I'd like to get to know them as well. That's all I want, right now. A friendship with you.

This is all probably a bit overwhelming, though. I'm really sorry about that. I've just been harbouring these feelings for so long, and I just needed to get them out. Valentine's Day seemed an appropriate time to do so.

So, sorry about that. As well as about everything else, both the things listed above and the other things I haven't mentioned. I'm not that good at being nice or friendly, except to Sirius and that lot. All the other girls I've taken an interest in – which, to be fair, isn't that many – have either been mean and horrible to people, or are no good at academic stuff, or we just have nothing in common. I don't know why I notice people like that, because they are just so different to me.

Although, saying that, I can also be mean at times, I guess. But you know that, and you know I am not proud of it.

I realise I'm just repeating myself here and you probably aren't believing any of it, but I really need to make you see that I could be and _will be_ perfect for you. I can feel it.

You're such an amazing girl, Lily. You're beautiful but not vain and – as far as I can tell – quite unaware of it. And it's natural, too, not just the result of a big routine every morning of cosmetics and beauty spells. Do you even _own_ any makeup?

But you aren't like a lot of other girls in the school who couldn't do a violent spell to save their life. You are the smartest girl – no. The smartest kid, full stop – I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.

You are popular and pretty much friends with everyone, but you're not like those mean, "popular" girls who gossip about everyone behind their backs. You have a few close friends but are nice to everyone else as well.

You're studious and though some would say that was nerdy, I find it charming and you seem even smarter for taking control of your future like that. Too many people don't realise that they only have one chance for OWLs and NEWTs and we need to work hard. I know it's still many years away, but it can't harm you to start preparation early. True, I can't really say that without seeming extremely contradictory and hypocritical. But just because I don't put work first in my life, who says I can't admire those who do?

Seriously. How is it possible for one girl to be so perfect? If envy were a fever, all the world would be ill, Lily Evans, and that is due to you. I'm sure that all girls want to be you, and all boys want to be with you.

So, in conclusion, I think you're amazing, Lily. And – only if you're willing – I'd like to get to know you.

Also, if you aren't going with anyone, perhaps you'd like to come with me to the Valentine's Ball?

Please reply to me. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but if you are willing to get to know me, I will be very, _very_ happy. Overjoyed, in fact.

With adoration,

James Potter x


End file.
